Elijah's Reports
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Father Elijah is the most dangerous Hume in Ivalice. Even Abraham, the greatest hunter in the world, has searched for him so long. But who is he? None know, but perhaps these reports may say. :A side story off K Entertainment's Clan INFAMOUS series:
1. Elijah's Report Entry XVI

_REPORT #16_

_**Y**_

_My studies into the Ascended continue. I travelled to the famous city of Balfonheim yesterday. The library, I had heard, was exceptional._

_I had to return to my research, either way._

_Thank the Gods that Lightbringer Manor was untouched by the Jeff'Karr War a few years ago._

_Even my loyal butler, Jericho, and my maid, Serra, remain. The Manor made for suitable accommodations while I continue my work._

_Anyway, my resources informed me of a very special book being here. A very special book, indeed._

_One that might reveal everything I need to know._

_Jericho located the owner, a very young Viera mage who goes by the name "Centra"._

_I leave to "negotiate" retrieval of the book._

_Things are more complicated. She was smarter than I thought. Damned Viera. Knew who I was the second I walked in her blasted door._

_Before I could even say a word, she managed to hit me with a Warp spell. Thank the Gods it only sent me to the city outskirts, otherwise I might've died._

_Time for a more forceful approach._

_With the help of my new Dragon of Ra Esper, I launched a direct attack on Centra's house. Needless to say, she did not expect it._

_She had an Esper of her own, one called Shiva. Ra easily annihilated the Esper with his far more powerful fire._

_I ended up wrecking the house, and fatally wounding her. Thankfully, I had kept that dagger that Serra gave me. She referred to it as Gladius._

_The wind effect was surprising, but necessary._

_Of course, I had to make a quick exit but I did make sure to have last words with Centra._

"_Your ambition will destroy you." She had told me as she clutched the fatal wound Ra had dealt to her side._

"_I will be a god one day soon, Viera. You, sadly, will not live to see that day." I replied to her before driving the dagger into her breast, piercing her heart. She didn't die quickly, but she died slowly and surely…and probably painfully. _

_Either way, I retrieved the book. It's called "The Ascended: A Study of Immortal Mortals". This term…Ascended._

_The same term Ultima mentioned before I defeated her._

_I must find out what it is. The book must be opened._

_I will become a god. No one will stop me._

_No one._


	2. Elijah's Report Entry X

_REPORT #10_

_**I**_

_I spoke to the Surrogate. She claims that my goals will bear no fruit._

_She is a fool. Living on Ivalice has dulled the former God-Seer's mind. Is it so foolish to believe that mortals can achieve immortality? So foolish to become a God?_

_However, she will no longer be a problem._

_I destroyed her cavern, destroying her body within. She may be immortal, but I have destroyed her body, thereby rendering her as good as dead._

_Thankfully, I found what I was looking for either way._

_According to her writings that survived, Adramelech the Wroth sleeps at Zertinan Caverns._

_He is one of the final pieces. All that will remain afterwards is Zodiark, the Keeper of Precepts himself._

_When that is finished, nothing more will remain for me. I will find him._

_The Zertinan Caverns, however, are a maze. Many entrances, few safe exits. He will be likely hiding in the deepest part of the caves._

_I also retrieved my Zodiac Spear. I will need it._

_It is a pity I will have to cast the weapon off, as it was a useful and reliable tool to accomplish my goals._

_Nevertheless, I cannot hesitate._

_I have chosen the direct route. The entrance near the Garif village will suffice. However, I know not of its exact location. Perhaps their chief will solve that problem._

_11 Scions are mine. All that remains is the Wroth and Keeper of Precepts. Soon, I will become immortal._


	3. Elijah's Report Final Entry XVIII

_REPORT #18_

_**U**_

_I walked into the Pharos._

_It was in a miserable state, but the elevator lift seemed to work fine. The book claimed he rests here._

_I stepped into the lift, and chose the last button, the one that translated into my destination: "Abyssal"._

_I arrived there after a few minutes of waiting, and steeling myself for what lied ahead._

_It was a round room, made simply of a stone platform. However, there were several round objects floating around the room. All of them on closer examination were miniature suns._

"_Ah…so in his despair…he chose to create his paradise here. He chose to wait, just as the legends foretold." I mused to myself quietly._

"_**Who disturbs the mighty sleep of the great Sun Child, Ra?"**__ A deep voice echoed through the darkness._

"_Father Elijah. I have collected all of the Espers of Darkness, as your legend demands." I spoke loudly._

"…_**You speak the truth, mortal. I can see through your frail body that you do indeed possess the powers of the Scions of Shadow. Why are you here, though?"**__ It replied after a slight pause._

"_I am here to help you regain your power, Ra. To help you avenge yourself upon the former allies who cast you out." I told him clearly. I paled slightly as the room rumbled._

"_**YOU WISH TO HELP ME AVENGE MYSELF? HAS THE CHAMPION I HAVE SO LONGED FOR FINALLY ARRIVED?"**__ It roared loudly, the suns glowing brightly, and the room shaking. I finally saw him. He was a child._

_A naked young boy was sprawled upon the platform. The almighty Sun Child was a child, indeed._

_I approached the child. He was covered in what appeared to be tattoos depicting (In beautiful detail) the Legend of the Sun._

_The Legend of the Sun was an ancient story depicting how Ra was born and came to be the caretaker of the sun._

_His entire right shoulder and the right of his back were covered in these detailed tattoos._

_He had very short black hair that seemed almost as black as night, a contrast to his Sun-birthed origins._

_He wore a single necklace, the only decoration was a black stone inlaid to the metal._

"_An Esper Stone?" I muttered as I examined it. It took a moment to identify it as a darkened stone to represent Horus, the Scion of Vengeance and his son._

"_Ugh…" He groaned._

"_Hmph…it appears these suns only sustained you to a point. Perhaps exposure to a real sun will feed you. Here…wear this. It'll keep attention off of you." I mused, and wrapped a simple white skirt around his waist._

_It took a while to drag him to the elevator, due to my damn age. I managed to do it, though. I brought him to the surface floor and began the long task of dragging him across the room to the exit._

"_Damn it…the sun's at its highest. If I don't get him into the sun soon, he'll fade." I swore excessively while I pulled him. He continued saying random incoherent things to himself._

_And it was worth it. I finally finished it._

_As soon as I brought him to the center platform across from the entrance to the Pharos…the sun was brought to him once again._

"_**THE POWER OF RA RISES ONCE MORE!"**__ I heard him say in a disembodied voice._

"_Yes, Ra. Now…you and I can destroy the Scions of Light once and for all." I spoke encouragingly._

"_**DO NOT THINK I CAST UNGRATEFULNESS UPON YOU…YOU CAN HELP ME. I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN TO GRAB THEIR ATTENTION. THE PHAROS WILL BE DESTROYED NOW, OR AT LEAST HEAVILY DAMAGED. DO THIS, AND LOGHRIF, AHNES, AND THE OTHERS WILL KNOW OF MY RETURN."**__ He spoke to me. I nodded, and pointed towards the entrance._

"_If we blow a hole from the inside, it'll make a bigger boom…hahaha…" I smiled._

"_**I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK, ELIJAH. NOW…FOLLOW ME. WE HAVE TO RETURN PROPERLY…HAHAHAHA!"**__ He laughed dangerously, and disappeared inside. He had given me the power of flight, or at least temporarily._

_I flew to a safe distance and waited._

_Moments later, an entire section of the Pharos tower exploded in an instant. At least 40% of the structure was completely annihilated._

_A few minutes later, Ra reappeared. He was still a child, but was much healthier-looking. His eyes glowed a bright gold._

"_It is done. Now where do we go?" I asked hesitantly._

"_**We go to the Shrine of the Scions. An old temple built millennia ago by my worshippers. My mortal throne on Ivalice is there still. The Scions will go there to find me. We will be ready. Anubis awaits us. He still remains faithful to me…after all, they made him the Scion of the Dead and Judgment, and replaced him with that upstart Zalera. Zalera betrayed them anyway, while Anubis would have remained loyal. Now, he is my informant and friend."**__ Ra clarified._

_We left the collapsing ruins._

_Eventually, we arrived at a very odd cave._

"_What is this place?" I asked._

"_**The Tunnel of Memoria. It's the only way to pass through to my throne. It shows what has happened, and perhaps what will happen." **__Ra explained._

_As we moved through the Tunnel, I studied the writings on the walls. I recognized several things, like the birth of Ra and the Thousand Years War between the Scions._

"_Amazing…history and the future…in one place." I marveled as I followed the child through Memoria._

"_**Careful. Many have been driven mad with curiousity."**__ Ra warned me. I chose to heed his advice._

_After an hour of travel, we arrived at his home._

_It was a paradise. A large utopia spread across from us. Plants and greenery everywhere. I gasped as I saw it. A miniature sun hung over the landscape. Much larger than the ones from his prison, quite a bit smaller from the original._

_A field was in the center of it all, and on that field was a temple._

_I saw several figures in the distance over there._

_Ra brought me over to them._

_They were all young. The majority were in their teens, barely having finished puberty._

_The others were children like Ra._

_Some had a similar glow in their eyes, others had other odd attributes._

"_**Meet my children, Father Elijah."**__ Ra spoke, and I realized it. Their tan skin, black hair. They were all his children._

"_Nice to meet you." I greeted them._

_They greeted back, and ran off presumably to do something._

"_**My children have waited long to see me. The oldest among them is a girl named Cassandra. The tallest, most mature one with the shortest hair."**__ He told me._

"_I see they share your taste in clothes." I sarcastically but humorously told him. I had noted several of the older girls wore nothing on their chest, but only skirts like the boys._

"_**They have had little exposure to the outside world. Only to the world of the immortals. Concepts of decency like you speak of do not exist to them." **__He explained._

"_Who's the mother, though?" I asked._

"_**Isis. She and I fought once…were enemies of legend. But in the end, we bore children. Horus, however, was special. Another goddess tricked me into giving her a child. That child was Anubis. Oh, yes…Anubis is my son."**__ He mentioned lightly._

"_How long do you think we have?" I asked. He admitted perhaps a few days, as the Scions took long to deliberate on their course of action. He led me inside the grand temple._

_It was a simple structure, built for one thing and one thing only. A throne for the Sun Child. I noted the several dozen creatures._

_They were half-hawk, half-human monsters wielding a variety of weapons ranging from spears to axes and shields._

"_**I call them Sun Warriors. They are trained to hold their own against even Scions of Light. Obviously they wouldn't beat them, but they would put up a fight. They can continue to fight as long as their head remains intact."**__ Ra mentioned as the motionless Warriors regarded me with beady black eyes._

_We finally arrived at the Throne Room._

_A simple golden, yet tarnished and neglected throne was there, with an odd looking staff standing in front of it._

"_Amazing…the Staff of Ra." I marveled, looking at the legendary gold object. The Staff was a golden relic, a simple rod that has a self-sustaining sun contained within the cage in the end. Legend claims the wielder can control the sun itself._

"_**I reclaim my Artifact of Power, my symbol, my birthright. I claim the Staff of RA!"**__ Ra announced loudly, and the Staff flew to him. I could feel the ground shaking. The room got much brighter. The throne looked new. Ra himself looked more godlike._

"_I bow before you humbly, Sun Child." I bowed humbly before the God of the Sun._

"_**Enough. You are my partner. My savior. I name you Herald of the Sun, mortal. And here is a weapon fit for such a title."**__ Ra corrected me, and a katana, made of pure golden metal and swathed in flames appeared. The hilt was wrapped in black cloth, but the sword was made of a pure golden metal and spouted flames constantly._

"_**The Ember of Atonement. Mortals call it Sunfire."**__ Ra told me, and I gripped the hilt. I felt my body changing. My old and frail vessel becoming renewed. I felt my eyes change from the silver color they once had to a light golden tinge. I realized then he had bestowed immortality, or at least a fraction of it, upon me._

"_Thank you, Ra. I accept the title. But I must make a request." I took the weapon, and sheathed in on my side. He nodded as he sat in his throne. The Sun Child had returned, truly returned._

"_**What does my Herald desire? I owe you everything, Elijah. Name your favor."**__ He spoke politely, and waited._

"_I wish to travel to Giruvegan. An old foe of mine has finally located me, and I wish to finish him once and for all." I asked._

"_**I grant this favor to you. As a matter of fact…we shall go together. Perhaps this enemy of yours will be the first to know Ra has returned of the Mortal World."**__ He smiled and suggested. I heartily agreed._

_**Your Final Battle is here. **_

_**Abraham, Watcher of the Wings.**_

_**You die today.**_


End file.
